


Run (To A New Beginning)

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Life-Affirming Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really hadn't intended to shut Donna up like <i>that</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run (To A New Beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> A very, _very_ long overdue Porn Battle fic. (Like, years.) Original prompts for this fic were _gown_ and _run_.

“They've seen us! RUN!”

The Doctor grabbed Donna's hand and they fled the table, knocking it over in their haste. They plunged down a narrow, red-cobbled back hallway, steps away from the main dining room of the Jazdari palace restaurant, where seconds earlier they were just enjoying a glass of spirit water.

“Look for somewhere to hide!” he said, scanning the corridor for any sign of a door or even a recess.

Seconds later, Donna stopped short, pulling him off-balance. “Here!” she said, whirling him around to face a small recess in the brown brick wall.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. The space was just large enough for one to fit. There was no time to find a second spot. They'd have to jam in.

"Bunch up your skirt," he hissed. "Hurry!"

The Doctor was garbed as per usual, but Donna had dressed for an elegant evening out. She gathered her floor-length skirt, hoisted it to her knees, and tried to stuff as much fabric between her legs as she could while the ominous gallops approached.

He pressed her against the wall in the recess, as far back as he could. He pulled apart his overcoat and spread his arms as wide as possible, to shield her from the view of the posse bearing down. The jade-green, off-the-shoulder silk gown she wore was utterly beautiful on her--and he had completely forgotten that the color green was like a homing beacon to the platoon of Jazdari guards who were currently hurtling down the corridor after them.

"Doctor, they're catching up--" Donna whispered.

"Sshh."

"Doctor, they're almost here--"

Normally he'd clap a hand over her mouth, but he needed his coat spread and arms braced to hide her. So he improvised.

He covered her open mouth with his.

"Mmph--!" Her eyes widened, then narrowed, ready to murder him, but he couldn't risk moving his mouth lest her indignant squawking gave them away. Meanwhile, the gallops thundered towards them, and they shrank back into the shadow as far as they could. Donna trembled against him, her heart pounding, and his own hearts double-thumped in reply. She had to wear that vanilla and almond perfume tonight, didn't she, oh yes, the fragrance which had to boost her base levels of adrenaline and catecholamines--and wasn't that citrus shampoo she'd used, too? Oh, this close to her, bodies aligned and lips pressed together like this, he had to force himself to keep his head from spinning--

The guards were just feet away, their steps like torrential rain on a tin roof; the din yanked him back to awareness of their current plight. His back to them, he couldn't really see anything except Donna's reactions. She tensed, eyes widening again; but the guards charged right past, a rumble of beats on the slate floor, swelling, then thankfully receding down the hall.

When the roar finally faded, he hefted himself off her. She glared blue daggers at him.

"What the hell was that?"

"Come on before they turn back!" He grabbed her hand and they high-tailed it the opposite direction, to where the TARDIS waited in a small alcove. As fast as they could run, anyway, what with Donna in her long gown and matching dance pumps.

But the receding thunder of hooves came to an ominous stop; the Jazdari had realized they'd lost them, and now they were turning around, out for blood.

“Donna! Your shoes!”

Immediately she stopped to kick them off. At that point, the Jazdari roared as one and the galloping footsteps pressed closer.

The Doctor and Donna stared at each other. “TARDIS, fast as you can!”

They sprinted the remaining fifty metres to the TARDIS, Donna in stockinged feet, over the red-pebbled stones of the hallway. One of the Jazdari broke off and ran ahead of the pack, extending his trident. Ten metres from the TARDIS, Donna shrieked as the steel caught at the side of her gown with an awful ripping sound.

The TARDIS door opened, and headlong, they stumbled towards it. Once there, the Doctor pushed Donna inside, and slammed the door behind them; they heard the sick thud as the trident stuck in the wood.

Mid-stride, he doffed and tossed his overcoat on a strut in four fluid motions. He sprung to the console and stretched across to release the lockdown stabilizers.

"Care to explain why we were just chased by hordes of purple centaurs?" Donna said, breathless.

"I didn't know the Jazdari still had a warrant out for my arrest!"

"Oh, really?"

"Honest, I swear! Normally Jazdarian warrants expire after one hundred years." He jumped to the engine lever and flipped it.

"Well, aren't we lucky. What did you do then last time, kill their king? Seduce their queen? Squash their--whatever passes for their puppy when you landed the TARDIS?"

"I forget. Honest! It's been three hundred years since I was here before. But can this wait?" He shoved the hand brake and the TARDIS engines groaned. "Hold on!" They clung onto the console while the TARDIS escaped to safety.

Once they were settled in the Vortex, he heaved a sigh of relief. "Well then, here we are, safe and sound."

"Oh yes, we're safe. Except for this dress. Which, I'll have you know, got snagged on one of those Jazdari tridents. And MY SHOES, which are still in that bloody hallway!"

Right. Reluctantly he turned to face her. Donna had thrust her skirt towards him, the fabric of which sported an impressive tear down the side seam.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Contrite, he rubbed the back of his neck. He really hadn't intended to shut Donna up like _that_.

Though during the chase, tendrils of hair had also slipped from her upswept hair-do and tumbled around her face. Her cheeks rosy, her eyes blue fire--the Doctor's breath caught and he swallowed hard. The jade-green gown really did suit her pale skin, a distant part of his mind mused. The A-line cut flattered her figure, the way it draped just so; the off-the-shoulder neckline was inspired for how it accentuated her magnificent-- He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, well, no real harm done, I s'pose. No thanks to you." She dropped her skirt and shook her head, a wry expression crossing her face. She closed the distance, to pin him between her and the TARDIS console--

And she slapped his face.

"Oi!" He rubbed at the sting.

Donna stood defiantly, hands on her hips. "And now you can explain why you thought it was a good idea to kiss me back there."

He tugged his ear. "We-ell, it wasn't really a kiss. Just, you were talking and I needed to stop you--"

"And a 'please be quiet, Donna' couldn't have sufficed?"

"Exactly."

The word slipped out before he could stop it. His gaze automatically slid to her mouth, those soft, warm, pink lips. Oh blimey, he was in trouble now. He saw her open palm rise, steeled himself for the second Oncoming Slap that was sure to follow--

Instead she seized him by his suit jacket and kissed him _back_.

His eyes widened, his mouth dropped open, and the next thing he knew her tongue was twining with his. He tasted cherry lip gloss mixed with Jazdarian spirit water, inhaled the vanilla-enhanced pheromones wafting around her in rolling waves, and his hearts began to beat a quadruple-time tattoo.

"I thought you didn't fancy long streaks of alien nothing," he gasped when they broke the kiss.

Donna just shrugged. "Eh, I've had worse. Don't matter if it's life-affirming sex, yeah?"

She closed the distance again. He returned the kiss, splaying one hand on her back, reaching with the other to unfasten the clip that kept her hair up. Her hair cascaded over his fingers; the citrus scent of her shampoo, mingled with that of her own growing arousal, tipped him over and he hardened almost instantly.

Donna noticed, and shimmied against his hips; she drew back from the kiss to smirk at his groan. "I thought you said Time Lords didn't have these kinds of urges," she murmured in his ear.

"Did I?" He nuzzled the oh-so-soft skin at the crook of her neck. "I don't recall ever saying that."

"You've implied it often enough."

"Really? Well. Sometimes we can have these urges for the right person."

At her soft gasp, he licked the pulse-point just under her jaw and she shivered, pressing closer. She loosened his tie, stroked the back of his neck, just at the crook of his shoulder. He couldn't suppress a hum of approval, nor a gasp of his own when she pulled aside his collar and pressed open-mouthed kisses on the skin beneath.

He decided that they were rather overdressed. He reached up, found the zip of her dress and whooshed it open. He unhooked her bra too, peeled both off her shoulders, let bodice and bra fall to her waist. Her glorious breasts peaked in the cool air. He cupped each one, teased her nipples erect with his thumb, marveling at their warmth and softness.

"I always thought you ogled the ladies when I wasn't looking, you perv," she said, though not accusingly.

In reply, the Doctor licked his lips, stooped and drew one into his mouth. Lightly he scraped his teeth over the areola, laved with his tongue, nuzzled over to her other breast to repeat. She leaned back slightly to give him better access, her fingers tangling in his hair to hold him in place.

He could have worshiped at the altar of her breasts all night, but lucky for him, she had other ideas. She reached for his trousers, which were drawn tight across his crotch. He arched into her palm at the touch. With a deft twist of her hand she unfastened the fly, and in three more smooth movements she'd shoved the trousers down his hips.

"Now what do we have here?" Donna said, grasping his already-hard cock and thumbing the tip.

He gasped at the gentle squeeze; the resulting jolt of desire thrust him forward into her fist. He flung her bra away, smoothed the silk down her hips, shoving the petticoats with the skirt until they dropped at her feet. Having full access now, he slid his fingers along her thigh and beneath her slippery silk-and-lace knickers. He eased two between her slick nether lips, brushed his thumb across her clit. Her moan shot to his brain and he bucked in her palm again. She kissed him, plunging her tongue into his mouth; soon their tongues matched the rhythm of their hands.

This was going too fast, he decided in a haze; he hadn't had this in such a long time, he had to pace himself or he'd let go right then. And Donna was almost there already, gasping and shuddering around his fingers. He stopped, withdrew his hand; Donna groaned in frustration.

"Why the hell did you stop?" she snapped.

He took her hands and brought them up to his chest. "Are you sure?" he asked gently. "I don't want you regretting this later."

"In for a penny, in for a pound," she said bravely.

But standing in her knickers, she averted her gaze and blushed, worrying her lower lip. He remembered the twenty-first century human (or was that inhuman?) obsession with unrealistic beauty standards. He didn't care: she was beautiful just as she was. As far as he was concerned, she had the voluptuous body of a goddess. He loved every inch of her and wanted her to know it. He hooked his thumbs into her knickers and tugged them off.

He caressed her with his gaze, up and down her body. "True ginger," he said approvingly.

"You better believe it, Time Boy."

Donna stepped out of the clothing pooled around her feet and kicked them aside. She shivered a little, gooseflesh rising on her arms; the TARDIS obediently raised the ambient temperature. Donna began to undress him, sending his tie, brown-and-blue suit jacket, and shirt flying in turn, then she shoved his trousers and pants down to his ankles.

"God, you're skinny," she said, tracing a finger up and down his ribs. "I could play you like a xylophone."

"Oi!"

She tapped a syncopated beat on his chest. "Your two hearts and these ribs, that's a regular rhythm section going there."

"Perfect accompaniment for the skin flute, then," the Doctor said.

Donna stared at him a moment, gobsmacked, then burst out laughing. "That's just terrible," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He gathered her in his arms, laughing with her. She was so, so warm, and soft against him, and--well, so everything. The scent of her wafted around him, vanilla and almond and jasmine, salt and clean sweat and arousal. He grasped her very lovely bum and pulled her forward. Donna ground back against him, so close he could have slipped inside her right then and there.

"Maybe we should--" he began against her lips. Go to the closest bedroom, he was going to say. The console room floor was way too hard, even for him.

"Here." She drew back; he shivered at the loss of her body heat. She grabbed his overcoat that was draped over a coral strut, and dropped it onto the floor grating. "Right here's perfect."

"On my coat? Janis Joplin gave me that coat!"

"I think Janis Joplin would approve."

He had to concede that one. He grinned against her mouth. "But you do know the TARDIS can see everything."

"I'm sure she'd tell us if she minded."

A knowing giggle emanated from the ship, and the floor grating beneath them softened until it was spongy like a mattress.

"See, she doesn't mind at all. Thanks, darling."

The Doctor kicked off his Converse. He stepped out of the pile of fabric, knelt on his coat, leaned back on his haunches, and reached up to grab her hands. He pulled her down onto his lap; she straddled him, bracing herself on his shoulders. Rocking back and forth, she teased the tip of his cock with her labia, sweeping just out of reach of him, until he grunted in frustration.

"Donna--"

With a wicked grin she slid down and took him in all the way. He bucked with the shock, with the human heat of her squeezing around him. She was so slippery, and like a glove, and it had been centuries since he'd last allowed himself this. Oh, he'd forgotten how brilliant it was, to be sheathed inside a soft, willing body, to feel the sheer pleasure ripple up and down his spine with every stroke. And he couldn't believe that he was feeling all this with Donna, his amazing, wonderful best mate, who, he was convinced, was the best gift Time and the universe could offer.

As if she could somehow read his thoughts, she rocked her hips and captured his mouth in a long, lingering kiss. When they broke it, he buried his face in the crevice between her breasts, inhaling her scent until he reeled with it. Her head tipped back to reveal the long, graceful column of her neck. He dragged his lips along the curve of her collarbone again, up to the hollow of her throat and back down.

He wriggled his hand in between them, caressed her in time with his thrusts. Soon enough she began to arch and shudder again, and he angled inside her to hit just that spot over and over. "That's it," he murmured, "oh, that's it, Donna." Within seconds, her mouth formed that 'o' again, of ecstasy this time, and she clenched around him, gasping her release.

Each wave of her orgasm doubled and redoubled through him, until he felt himself falling, or maybe flying, through each crest and trough towards his own. Oh, he'd forgotten this sensation too, one more joy he'd denied himself for so long. Donna's arms were clasped around him, her breath hummed in his ear, her delight sang in his blood. Let go, he thought, he can _let go_ , and then he did, hurtling over the edge.

Donna was gaping at him when he came to his senses again. "Done now?" she said. "Blimey, I thought you'd never stop. Is it normal for Time Lords to come for a minute straight?"

Oh, right. Still inside her, he rested his forehead on her shoulder. "It has been centuries, you know. A buildup is to be expected."

"Still, you could have warned me," Donna chided, "lovely as that second go-round was."

He nuzzled the top of her breast. "Oh, Donna Noble, believe me, this is just the beginning."

“I will be holding you to that one, sunshine.”

The Doctor heard the smile in Donna's voice as she said it, and he grinned. Well, then. He'd never intended to shut her up _that_ way, but it all did work out for the best, didn't it.


End file.
